


What Have I Become?

by Radioactive_Sarcasm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Sarcasm/pseuds/Radioactive_Sarcasm
Summary: The always running Barry Allen, is going to need to get much faster in order to outrun his high school years. Taking place in season two of The Flash (with a few alterations), this crossover shows just how hard it is to keep his multiple aliases away from each other.When his old friends (and enimies!) show up, the people he cares about need to know the truth. But Barry will try to avoid doing so. In all honesty even I don't know what will happen.I do not own any of the characters in this story. Please do not sue me. Originally from Wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted from Wattpad.

 

Jitters. The local coffee shop containing Central City's finest java. Sitting inside was Barry Allen and Eddie Thawne. Eddie was the partner to the head detective of the CCPD, whereas the younger employee of the police, was Barry; a forensic analyst. He had a past. One that I would hesitate getting into at this time. For now, we can say he is working to avenge his mother's death.

  "So then he leaned over and wispered to her,  'he'll be carded at the bar'," Barry laughed a little too loud. Eddie laughed with him.

  "Wow," he said trying to keep his coffee from going everywhere. "And here I was thinking he would be different after the island."

  "You guys need to keep it down," a young waitress wispered to them.

  "Iris," Barry said as she refilled his coffee. Iris leaned over and shared a kiss with Eddie. "Did you guys hear about Mercedes," she asked.

  "The- the, uh, singer," Barry's eyes grew asking the question. Eddie and iris gave him a look of confusion. They looked back at each other and waived it off.

  "Yeah, she's in town this week. For her tour of the states," iris looked back at him and smiled. "And I know someone who's cousin is a rodie for her, and she convinced her to come to Jitters!"

  "I gotta get out of here then," Barry scrambled for his jacket. He noticed the vacant expressions on their faces and added, "you know, before all the crazy fans show up." But before Barry could leave, the famous singer burst through the doors; body gaurd, obnoxious fans, and all. He turned toward the back exit, but it too was littered with fans.

  "I'm gonna try to wait on her," iris got on her feet with such a huge smile, it was almost scarry. Within the crowd was Cat Grant, and her assistant, Kara. She was trying her very best to stay hidden in the crowd. And yet, Barry noticed her. He popped up the flaps of his jacket and pulled her out of the crowd. When she realized it was him, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

  "Kara," he said in the middle of their embrace. "Everything. going. black..." His body weight began leaning on her.

  "Oh, Rao," she said releasing her grip and holding him on his feet. He fluttered his eyes, regaining his vision and balance.

  "I'm good," he said to her, but mostly to himself. "It's fine. We have bigger problems then you squeezing me to death. And possibly breaking my ribs." He winced at the touch of his chest. Kara tucked her head in between her shoulders, "sorry."

  "It's fine," he repeated. "As I was saying. Big problem. Wait a minute. How'd you get here?"

  "Uugh," she moaned. "Miss Grant wanted to have a meeting with the biggest singer in the country. But she wasn't going to National City, so Miss Grant decided to meet her here. Along with every other media outlet within a thousand miles."

  "That's unfortunate," Barry muttered.

  "You got that right," Kara chuckled lightly. "So, I know why I should be concerned, but why you?"

  "Well, Marley," Barry began, holding back a smirk. Kara was taken back by her friend's knowledge of her old name. "I am of course, Barry Allen; lovable like pudding. Why did I use that analogy? But in high school, I was known better as, Sebastian Smythe."

  Kara took a step back. She couldn't believe that the beautiful man in front of him was a gay, temperamental, Warbler. "How- how do you know those names?"

  "Honestly, Rose. I am almost proud that you're no longer an anorexic dog. Hounding that one cheerleader about how to live your life must've been tiring," Sebastian let out his signature smirk.

  "Honestly, this is harder then the whole Sam and Evan thing. Who are you?"

  "Meet me at S.T.A.R Labs in an hour," he casually strolled away, back to sitting with Eddie.

  "Keira," Cat Grant's voice boomed through the coffee shop. Kara scuttled back to the crowd of people, shouting and shoving their way closer to the icon.

  Barry sat back down with Eddie. "Who was that," the blonde man asked, raising his eyebrows up and down.

  "Oh her," Barry tried to look uninterested. "She's just a girl from high school." Eddie caught a glimpse of the longing in his eyes.

  "I thought you went to an all boys high school," iris interupted. Eddie spit his coffee back into his mug and Barry was taken out of his trance.

  "ALL BOYS? Seriously?"

  "Iris..." Barry was starring swords into her. He let out a long sigh while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"Woooow," Eddie had so many thoughts in his head, he didn't know where to start.

  "You know what, I'll take this to go," Barry said handing his coffee to iris. She rolled her eyes and took the mug, slightly annoyed with him. She knew if she refused to do something for him, he'd go after the manager. It happened one summer in high school. He wasn't the same person when he went to that academy.

  Barry avoided any further conversation with Eddie, and got his coffee back. He placed a tenner on the table, and winked at iris, "keep the change."

  He darted his way to S.T.A.R Labs, hoping to get some training in before more questions came. Unfortunately for him, Supergirl was already there. He tumbled as he ran into the cortex, not expecting her. He landed on his back, causing Caitlin to jump. "Barry, are you okay," she ran up to him. Cisco held out his hand for Barry to use as leverage to stand back up. "More or less," he groaned as he grabbed Cisco's hand.

  "Less," he mumbled, limping to a desk chair. "Kara, what are you doing here so early?"

  "You tell me, Bazzy."

  "Bazzy," Cisco questioned with disbelief. "Are you going nuts? You know it's Barry, right?"

  "Cisco, Cait. Can you guys give us the cortex to ourselves," Barry was rubbing the back of his neck at this point. Caitlin pointed her index finger straight at Barry, "Don't call me that," she threatened. The two left the room, secretly going into the time vault to spy on their conversation.

  Barry looked up at the angry Supergirl in front of him. What she was angry about was a little unclear to him. Was it the fact that he was practically her mortal enemy in high school? That he was lying about it and took this long to explain? Or simply because her boss drug her out of her, now unprotected city, to meet someone she has been hiding her identity from for years.

  "Bar- Sebastian?" The young man looked up at her, now realizing he had been daydreaming for the last minute. "Oh sorry," he apologized for his actions.

  "Are you going to explain all of this to me now, or what," she was obviously frustrated with his lack of attention. She wiped the hair, that was now covering her line of vision. Her blue eyes were looking right through his green ones. She could tell something was wrong with him, she just couldn't tell what. But right now she was more focused on learning more about his alternate identity.

  "Okay," he began. "It all started back in high school, when my girlfriend broke up with me. I was getting depressed so I took time off school. At that point my grades were descending fast, so I was going to be held back anyways. I was losing hope. Enter Vanessa. She made my life good again, and I loved her. Back then I was going by a different name. Everyone believed my dad killed my mom, so Allen wasn't a very friendly last name.

  Back then, my name was Chris Stewart. I had taken on a whole other identity, so no one would figure out my back story. Vanessa and Chris got along perfectly, but he didn't know just how messed up she was. She had convinced him to do some pretty awful things. It started out with pressing me to drink, then drugging me, finally it got to the point of her convincing me to attempt suicide.

  After that mess, I ended up needing to go somewhere away from there. So I was shipped off to boarding school. When I wasn't at Dalton, I was living with my uncle and his daughter, Allen Smythe and Stacy Smythe. I needed another name change, because Chris was all over the papers. I decided to take my uncle's last name, so it would seem as though I was his son. I had Stacy choose my first name and she landed on Sebastian."

  Kara was stunned at all of this information. She didn't know where to start. Oh wait. Yeah she did. "If came to be protected from bullies, then how come you tortured us?!"

  "Sebastian is my Snixx. When things get bad, he shows up. I've been able to tame him over the years, but seeing Mercedes I could feel him boiling up inside of me," Barry tilted his head, and forced smile.

  Caitlin and Cisco were frozen. They knew the beginning of his story, with the man in yellow, but his high school records were sealed. Not even Felicity could hack into them. If he knew they knew, he would kill them. Fortunately for them, they were good at keeping secrets, much unlike Barry or Oliver.

  "Wait a minute," Kara looked at him. "Does this mean you're gay?" Cisco let out an audible chuckle. This just became about a million times harder for him to keep. Jokes flew through his head, making a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

  "No. No. Heck no." Barry responded to this question very confidently. "All I ever did was flirt. Kurt and I never got along in the first place." Kara let out a sigh. Why was she so relieved?

  "I- uh," she tripped over her words. "You- you wanna go train?"

  "Oh," he blushed. Why was he blushing? "Yeah, sure thing. Hold on one second." He turned his head to the secret camera. "Come down here you two. I know you're in the time vault."

  Supergirl turned her head to the doorway of the cortex, where the two scientists shuffled their way through. Cisco had a guilty smile on his face, hoping for mercy, whereas Caitlin was biting her lip. Barry looked angry, so much that it seemed he wasn't Barry anymore. Sebastian was starting to show.

  "If you breath one word about any of this to anyone, I will can frame a crime on you. Or I can make Finn pictures of the both of you. And they will go online."

  Cisco and Caitlin were equally terified and confused. Supergirl knew they had no idea what a Finn picture  was, so she almost agreed with Sebastian. "I would listen to him if I were you. You do not want those pictures flying around."

  "It's good to know at least one of you knows their place," he sped out of the room. The snarky remark felt so good slipping through his lips.

  "Guys, meet Sebastian," Supergirl showcased the air in which he was standing in.

 

 

 


	2. In Hiding

"One more thing,"  Cisco raised his index finger. "I get how he had to do the whole name change thing, but how did he know you?"

  Supergirl crinkled her forehead. "We- we were in rival glee clubs." She looked at the ground, not wanting to see their reactions. Without lifting her head she began walking out of the cortex, saying, "I'd better go find Sebastian."

  She took off from S.T.A.R Labs, on a search for orange lighting. As fate would have it, she saw some speeding towards the S.T.A.R Labs hangar. She followed it until she saw a fire break out. Flying over there she exhaled her icy breath, slowing the fire but not stopping it. The lightning raced in and out of the building, ashy people multiplying on the streets. On his final check for stray civilians, she put out the fire. Supergirl lowered herself to the ally way where The Flash had stopped. 

  "How's that for training," she laughed. 

  "I dunno, you were a little sloppy," he joked. "Hey," she smiled and playfully punched his arm arm. He winced and clutched it, not so playfully. "It's fine," he said with pain in his voice. "You're bleeding," panic was present in her voice. He touched his face where the blood was and shrugged. "Welcome to the life of a meta-human superhero." 

  She began to look fuzzy to him, something she was unaware of. Actually everything was fuzzy to him. As he was starting to look unstable to her, Kara held out her arms, which were unexpectedly held on to for dear life. He looked up at the blurry girl unable to hear what she was saying, but knowing she was trying to say something to him. His legs gave out from underneath him and he closed his eyes, falling limp in her arms.

-

  Supergirl flew into S.T.A.R Labs with an unconscious Barry in her arms. "What happened," Caitlin scanned over Barry, while guiding Kara to the medical bay. 

  "I think he passed out," Supergirl bit her nails. Caitlin looked at the last telemetry readings on the suit and noticed the glucose levels. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, and shook her head. "That asinine hypoglycemic," Supergirl heard Caitlin mumble to herself.

  "It's he going to be okay," she asked. Caitlin nodded her head while setting up the drip. "Good. Miss Grant gonna fire me if I don't get back to her." With that, Supergirl flew away.

  She landed behind Jitters and span around. With a extraordinary speed of red and blue, she was back in her regular clothes and glasses. As she entered the building, her eyes darted left and right for the queen of all media. Her darting blue eyes grew when she saw her sitting down with Mercedes.

  She adjusted her glasses and nervously stepped up to the pair. She knew she had no choice. She had been gone for twenty minutes, which meant for twenty minutes her boss would have noticed her absence.

  "Ah, Keira," Miss Grant waved her over. "I would like for you to get refills of Miss Jones' and my drinks." A waive of relief hit her like a forty pound hammer. She smiled at her boss and grabbed both mugs, making sure not to make eye contact with the singer. She turned away, breathing out a hardly audible sigh.

-

  Back at S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin was addressing the minor cuts on the unawakened Barry's face. She was still angry at him for not getting all of his calories that morning. She knew he knew to eat a lot of food. She changed out drip bags for the twenty fourth time, no exaggerations. 

  Cisco wasn't very far away, but he too was angry with Barry. He got blood on Cisco's suit. He never really could call it their's in his head. He was the one that made it and takes care of it, all Barry does is wear it. He thought to himself about how fun it would be to make Barry clean the suit. But, then again, he'd probably do it wrong, so it would be best if Cisco cleaned his suit himself.

  And they thought Barry was mad at them. 

-

  "Keira," Cat called for her disappearing assistant yet again. 

  "Yes Miss Grant," Kara quickly walked over to them, placing the coffee on the table. "Two Flashes and a complimentary cookie from Jitters." She forgot for a brief second and looked at Mercedes. 

  "Hmm," Mercedes thought to herself out loud. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

  "Nope. No. I just have one of those faces," Kara tried to lower her eyes. 

Mercedes squinted her eyes. "Marley Rose?"

  Kara shook her head. "Never heard that name before."

  Before anyone could say anything else, Barry came through the doors. Kara saw him and tried to come up with an excuse to go talk to him. But he came over and swept her away from them. 

  "Barry, what are you doing here. It's not safe."

  "I couldn't leave you here alone."

  Her cheeks went red. Why would she be so happy to hear this from him?

  "Well, um, are you at least feeling better?"

  "Yeah, why wouldn't I b-," he remembered that he fainted into her arms. "Right. I just wasn't eating enough."

  "Why not? I mean, you know how much you should be eating per day."

  "I guess I was just nervous. Nervous about getting caught as Sebastian. Nervous that you would be caught as Marley."

  "Well you had a right to be. She is suspecting. She knows who I am, Barry. If she knows who I am then she'll figure out who you are. You need to get out of here before she sees you. Run, Barry, run."

  "I'm not leaving without you. In fact, I will even get introduced to her, so that you're not alone."

  "It's too risky, Barry. I can't let you do that."

  "You dont need to let me do anything."

  He strode to the other two women, with Kara close at hand. She stopped a few feet behind him, noticing Sebastian mode was being turned on. To her dismay, Mercedes recognized him immediately.

  "Sebastian Smythe!"

  "The one and only," he smirked.

  "What do you think you're doing here?!"

  "Why, can't a man just go to his local coffee shop?"

  "What's behind your back," she said noticing his hands were behind his back.

  "Just my hands," he said lifting his hands. "If I had a slushy, don't you think I would have thrown it at you by now."

  She held up her hands in surrender. "I can't do this. I knew going to the town filled with metas was crazy, but this is too much."

  "Wait, just a few more questions," Cat pleaded following her out the door. 

  Kara rubbed her forehead. "You have just made a very powerful enemy, with my boss."

  Barry opened his mouth to tetort, when his phone buzzed in his coat. He answered it and Barry mode was back on. "Hey Joe. I-. Triple C. On my way." He hung up the phone and looked at Kara apologetically. 

  "Go," she sighed. She couldn't bare to see those emerald eyes getting so big. She stood on her toes and wispered in his ear. "Try anything like that again, and you will be seriously hurt." She kissed him on the cheek. It was just a peck, but the moment her lips touched him he knew that it was so very right.

  He walked out of the coffee house trying his best to dissemble his feelings for her. When he left she could feel a smile creeping up on her face. She couldn't think straight, even when her boss began yelling at her for scaring away her interviewee. 

  "What are you so giddy about," Cat said, clearly annoyed.

-

  Barry arrived at Central City Cinema, with a viable lovestruck smile. He could feel something inside if him super similar to what it felt like being struck by lightning. 

  "Hey. Looks like someone's having a good day," Joe pointed at Barry.

  "Yeah," he blushed.

  "Well, that makes one of us." Joe walked his son to where the dead body was. "He's been identified as Abraham Ford. It was in the middle of the previews, so it seems like the killer waisted no time."

  Barry looked at the body, the GSWs in the back of his head. Using a gun is one of the biggest mistakes a murderer can make. One of the officers handed him the two bullets that were shot into the man, in a plastic baggie marked "EVIDENCE". The scientist examined them and gave his all to guess where they came from.

  "I may need to run a few more tests, but I think the murder weapon was a Smith & Wesson .357. I can tell you for sure, this was not the work of John Wilkes Booth."

  "How do you do it," Joe smiled.

  "Well, every gun barrel is rifled during manufacture, or finished inside the barrel with rotating grooves to impart spin to a bullet in order to improve accuracy during flight. The resulting spiralling grooves and lands leave mirrored mar-," Barry snapped out of it. "You... didn't really want to know the science behind it, did you?" Joe shook his head.

  Barry looked at him straight in the eye, "We're going to need a list of people who bought tickets." 

  "Hey," Joe exclaimed. "I'm the detective here!" Barry laughed off the comment and began taking photos. 

-

  Barry sped into the cortex with a bag of pot stickers. He glanced at Eddie to acknowledging his presence, and opened the paper bag. Kara smelled the Chinese food and sat down next to him. She looked at him, enlarging her blue eyes and pouting with her lip. He rolled his eyes and gave her four of the twenty.

  "That's all," her eyebrows furrowed. "They're my favorite!" 

  "Well I just got back from a crime scene, so I didn't have time to eat lunch."

  "Was it another meta-human attack," Eddie asked.

  "No just a shooting. Probably a transgression of revenge."

  "Fine," Kara reluctancy ate the lone four pot stickers. She kissed Barry on the cheek again and Eddie smiled.

  "Okay," he gave in. "Just one more. If I pass out again Caitlin will lecture me. Again."

  Cisco laughed. "Yeah, she is pretty hard on you when it comes to your safety. I could only stand to be in the room for the first ten minutes."

  Barry rubbed the back of his neck, "Have any of you seen her, by the way? I feel kind of bad how angry she was at me."

  "No," Cisco replied. "But I wouldn't sweat it. She probably just needed to cool off somewhere."

  Barry nodded eating the fifth to last pot sticker. He looked at his watch, "shoot, Singh wanted me down at the station fifteen minutes ago!" He looked at Kara, defeated. She smiled and took the bag of pot stickers.

  "Oh, Bazzy. When will you ever learn," she took him by the shoulder. Her head leaned up against his, connecting at the lips. Their eyes closed. What seemed like just a few seconds to a normal person, felt like an eternity to the both of them. As she pulled away she wispered, "Marley always wins." He gave her a goofy smile to look at before he ran off. 

-

  "Allen," David Singh called. 

  "Ye- yes sir," Barry came into his lab looking at his boss.

  "Ah, good to see your reputation is still upheld," he said sarcastically. "Do you have any suspects for the Ford case?"

  "Um, yes," Barry shuffled to his computer. He typed vigorously. "Yeah, he has a long criminal record, beginning way back at Juvinial Hall. He and Ford had a big fight a few years back that ended with the gut in the hospital. He was also there at the cinema. If there's anyone we should be looking for, it's this guy."

  "Great," the captain read over the information. "Let's have the name"

  Barry couldn't move.

  "Noah Puckerman."


End file.
